Crash Course in Geek
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: Late one night Andrew wanders and finds something interesting. A story with Doctor Who, fandom and where both Buffy and Andrew cry. Unleash the inner geek.


I have to say something. I really like Andrew. I just do okay. Don't judge me. I was just wandering around today and I thought of this. Don't own. Never have. Never Will. Oh and my reaction to Doomsday was a mix between Buffy's and Andrew's.

Set after Chosen during before they all split up into groups. Also set after Journey's End but before The Next Doctor.

--X--X--X--X--

Andrew rubbed his eyes as he walked threw out the silent house. It was in the middle of the night so there were no teenage girls to make fun of him, or hit him, or tell him to get out of their way. All the new slayers were so mean. He went into the kitchen searching for something to eat.

From the living room he saw a faint glow from the TV and a soft sob. He picked up his sandwich and chips and walked into the room. "Buffy?"

Said blond wiped her eyes swiftly and turned off the screen. "What are you doing up Andrew? I thought everyone was asleep."

"I-I was hungry. Was that the Doctor I just saw?" Could it be? Could the Original Slayer really be geek at heart.

"What? No. No. No it wasn't anything important." Andrew simply stared at her and she caved. "Yes. Yes it was." She collapsed on the couch with her head in her hands. "I like Doctor Who okay."

Andrew set his food down on the table and sat down next to her. "Oh. There is no shame in liking the Doctor. I like the Doctor. The Doctor is awesome. Now why don't you tell me whats got you crying?"

She was silent for a long time. "The Doctor is such a bastard!" She wiped her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming tears. "I haven't been able to watch it with all the things that have been going on. So I have almost everything recorded. And this one is just- Its just wrong!" She turned the TV back on and moved it back.

"Oh." Andrew almost winced. "Doomsday." He looked at her. "Do you want me to watch it with you?" When she nodded he took the remote and restarted it. "And if you want to cry you can." There was a pause. "Cause I might."

///X-X-X\\\

Andrew sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I promised myself."

Buffy passed him a tissue. "Its just... so wrong. They belong together and he thinks he knows best and just leaves her!" She threw the pillow she had been clutching at the tv. "You don't always know best! You should talk with girls not leave them! Why does everyone leave?!" She sobbed and put an arm around her shoulder. There was a comfortable silence between them. Than she burst out with "And what is that stupid Cathrin Tate doing on here?!"

Andrew smiled at Buffy. "Don't worry your pretty blond head. Journey's End is much better."

"Lets just watch that than." Buffy went to grab the remote when Andrew smacked it.

"You can't do that! You have to watch all the episodes leading up to it. It may seem long and tedious, but trust me. So worth it. Next episode!"

///X-X-X\\\

They soon settled into a routine. Every few nights, Buffy and Andrew met again to watch the Doctor. They were slowly making their way threw it, Andrew reliving them and Buffy slowly learning to like Donna and Martha. Andrew had sworn not to tell anybody about Buffy's inner geek because she had to keep her image. It wouldn't be long until she was an open geek. You cannot deny the inner geek for long.

He could see the signs clear as day. He caught her chatting on topic forums, reading fanfiction all that kind of stuff. Before things got to out of hand he went onto the spoiler pages and blocked them so she wouldn't ruin it for herself.

When they eventually reached Journey's End, neither of them had dry eyes by the end.

"She got her man." Buffy watched as New Doctor and Rose kissed and she hugged Andrew harder. "Go Rose! Don't let him leave!"

"It always gets to me no matter who many times I watch it." Andrew sobbed into her shoulder. "The poor Doctor! He's all alone again. And someone who is him but isn't him is living the life he wants to live."

They sat there for a long time enjoying the end of there favorite show. "So," Andrew rubbed his hands together. "I guess we won't have anymore bonding will we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean. Its over. Your all caught up. You don't need to sneak around to watch it anymore." Andrew didn't understand but that hurt a lot more than things usually did.

"Don't be stupid Andrew." Buffy spat. "I've gotten trapped." He tilted his head, curious. "I've gotten trapped in the world of fandom. I can't get out and I have no idea where to start." She patted his knee, smiling a real smile. "And I'm definitely going to need the help of someone whose been able to understand it and explain it all. Will you help me?"

Andrew slowly absorbed it all. Buffy... needed... **his** help... ... Cool. He nodded eagerly.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Wait here." Andrew rushed to his room, ruffling threw his things until he found what he was looking for. He came back his arms loaded with DVD collections. "We'll start with Firefly than move on to Stargate. Get ready for a crash course in geek."

--X--X--X--X--

That was it. I was watching a combination of Doctor Who and Buffy and I remember Andrew saying that he had seen every episode of it. And everyone has an inner geek. Buffy is the most ungeeky character so the idea of her being an inner nerd was really fun to write. There will be more of these. Definitely more.

Please review.


End file.
